


Sleep In Her Warmth

by bennni (bivvii)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Good ol group slumber party under the dome, beaujes, beaujester, poor beau is a yearning lesbian, very mild lowkey fjord/cad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bivvii/pseuds/bennni
Summary: Little a beaujes while CR is on pause.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Kudos: 76





	Sleep In Her Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Little a beaujes while CR is on pause.

Beau doesn't find sleep so easily anymore. Sleeping under the familiar dull glow of Caleb's dome always offered a sense of warm security, surrounded by all her friends. Her incredible and loving and gifted friends. Friends who've all found peaceful slumbers and peace with the warmth about themselves. 

One who sleeps with his back pressed against her arm, almost leaning on her. His scarred arms cross loosely over his chest, fingers brushing against the holsters he forgot to take off. 

One who sleeps more distantly from her, but not as distantly from everyone else as she used to. She's comfortable enough with them now to let the smallest of them rest her head against her thigh, her own legs kicked up on the calves of another.

Another who's laying face down, explosion scarred back bare and warm under Beau who's using him as a pillow. His snore is light but rumbles through his whole body and mixes with the louder snores of the one laying beside him. His pink hair spreads across the wooden flooring and towards the half orc body he is curled around, arm thrown around his waist near Beau's head.

She's almost jealous of how close they all are. How secure Caleb feels pressed against Beau, or how comfortably Nott can curl up on Yasha's lap, or how Fjord allows Caduceus to hold him like that, all without fuss or hesitation. Or feelings. She doesn't know how they all can touch each other so easily without feeling the coldness of sweat on their necks or the pounding of their hearts against their ribcages. 

Without staying up counting every freckle against her soft but toned blue skin. Without obsessing over the oddly pleasing oily scent of the tonic she still hasn't managed to wash completely out of her hair. 

Her hair which she wears up in a bun before she sleeps but not after she gets her way and runs her hands through Beau's hair until all the knots are unknotted. Until the strands are parted and braided in two neat cornrows along the top of her head. Until Beau is carrying artistically done braids to bed, crafted with her always careful and loving touch.

Jester lays with her back turned to Beau. And maybe she's happy for that otherwise she's not sure she could help herself from reaching out and brushing a hair from her face. She's not sure she could ever stop running her eyes over her face. Her soft features, her pouted lips, her long eyelashes. She's not sure she could ever sleep again. 

She wishes, more than ever, to be able to cradle Jester in her arms, press her head into her hair and close her eyes. And sleep more peacefully than she ever has in all her years of living. Sleep against the warmth of Jester Lavorre.

**Author's Note:**

> Beau's love for Jester is what it took to get me to finally write a CR fic. The power she holds.


End file.
